The purpose of this research is to increase knowledge on how older individuals with an early-onset chronic disease may be able to age successfully. With advances in medical treatment, individuals with multiple sclerosis (MS) can expect normal to live a life-span but with increasing health conditions that will require extensive caregiving and lifestyle adaptations. It is hypothesized that, despite daunting challenges, many adults with MS experience satisfactory lives in their later years. The proposed research aims to use qualitative methods to investigate the ways by which older adults with MS maintain quality of life and achieve successful aging, Specific research questions include: (l) How do older adults define quality of life and successful aging within the context of MS? (2) What adaptational processes do older individuals with MS use to maintain control over their lives? (3) In what ways do older individuals with MS utilize personal and external resources to manage their disease and maximize their quality of life? (4) What mediating factors and barriers to successful aging and quality of life do older adults with MS identify? The study sample, 50 men and women aged 50 and older with MS, will be identified through a variety of sources to ensure wide representation and diverse experiences. Cross-sectional data will primarily be collected through in-depth interviews comprised of open-ended and semi-structured questions, supplemented by structured survey information. Data analysis will use an issue-focused, open-coding approach, guided by relevant theories of successful aging. Inductive analysis will suggest a model to explain how people with MS can experience successful aging within the context of progressive disability. It is expected that this study will lead to large-scale, longitudinal research to confirm the model.